The Speedy VS The Crazy
by Star321
Summary: When Eggman trys to unlock the seacret to some of the weridest character, lets just say it's never going to work.
1. Chapter 1

**The Speedy VS. The Crazy**

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapped**

It was a shady afternoon in the Cul-de-sac. All the Kids were just relaxing and just let the dad pass away. The Eds with nothing better to do and no one to scam are sitting on the sidewalk.

"Enjoy the fine summer's day Eddy; observe the solitude of the Cal-de-sac; the smell of fresh cut grass; the cool shade of the trees" Explained Edd.

"It stinks I'm bored" said Eddy in an angered voice.

"I forgot to put on underpants guys" said Ed.

Edd and Eddy just steer at Ed and each other in disbelief. They then just sink in to boredom as they would expect. Unknown to them however is that this will not be any ordinary day for in exactly 3 seconds something is going to happen that will change not just their day but their whole week.

Al l of a sudden the there was a loud noise just came out of nowhere. At first Edd thinks that it is thunder and tells Ed and Eddy they should get inside incase it was a thunderstorm coming. As soon as they had reached Eddy's House though the noise comes back only this time it continued roaring all over the Cul-de-sac.

"Then again boys I don't think that this is thunder" said Edd in a nervous voice.

"What was your first clue" said Eddy in an annoyed voice.

"Hay guys look there's a giant ship in the sky just like in `Square Dancers from the Other Reaches #58" shouted Ed.

"Now Ed you mustn't let your imagination get the best of you, I'm sure it's just a cloud shaped like one" Explained Edd.

"Oh ya then explain that `Mr. I know everything about nothing" shouted Eddy.

When Edd turned a round he was in shock to see a Red and Black flying ship with a symbol a Man grinning with a disturbing smiling. On the ship you could plainly see that there was a deck which was covered with cannons and guns as if ready to attack. All the windows were egg shaped and if you looked closely you see human like figures walking around in the cockpit as if working around the clock. It soon flew right over the whole the whole Cul-de-sac when at the same time casted a huge shadow over all the houses (which the rest of the kids did not seem to notice). It then started to land and disappeared somehow behind the trees in the back of the houses.

"Well want are we waiting for let's go get us some space junk" shouted Eddy as if he had forgotten what had just happen.

"Right behind Ya Eddy" replied Ed.

"Hold on guys we don't if it's a wreck or not it could be dangerous" warned Edd.

"Then go get a camera Sock head we can at least get a picture of it, were going to be rich, swimming in mullah" Said Eddy in a excitant voice.

"How typical" Edd said to himself as he ran in Eddy's House and came out with a camera.

As they were running across the street they notice that Jonny 2X4 had just come out to see want was making all that noise. When he notices the Eds he ran over to them and greeted them in his usual way.

"Hi Ya Eds what's ya doing" said Jonny.

"Nothing Jonny now take a hike were busy" shouted Eddy.

"Are you looking for want ever flew over the Cul-de-sac, Plank said it had to be something big to cover the entire block he saw it" asked Jonny in wonderment.

"Ya so" said Eddy.

"Me and Plank have always wanted to see a UFO can we come and see it too" asked Jonny.

"Ya well forget it, the late time you came with us we were thrown in to the school wall in a handmade airplane" shouted Eddy in anger.

"What's that Plank, Plank says that it was because you didn't wait to let Double-D finish it Eddy" said Jonny.

"Well it doesn't make any differences come on guys" shouted Eddy.

"Oh never mind him Jonny, I'm sure you can help us with something someday, now excise me his majesty is waiting for me" said Edd to Jonny.

As the Eds ran off to Ed's House and jumped over his fence Jonny and Plank started to wonder.

"What's that Plank we should go and see want they might be doing, OK Plank led the way" said Jonny as he and Plank started to run to where the Eds were going.

As the Eds make their way through the lane behind the Cul-de-sac and into the junkyard they discover the ship lying in the middle of the junkyard surrounded by giant hills of trash.

"So that's how it disappeared so sudden, it was being blocked by mountains of trash" Explained Edd.

"Ya so want, take a picture already" demanded Eddy.

"Wait Eddy this camera is old and takes a long time to charge" said Edd.

As the camera was turning on a giant door in the side of the ship started to open. As it open the Eds looked at it in amassment as 3 Humanoid robot started to come out. They were all about 6FT tall, one Black, one Blue, and one Yellow. Each had their own gun and their (want appeared to be) Codes on their side. They were E-101, E-103, and E-104.

"They look just like the `Astro Chickens from Plaint 9 #93 the Second comic" Explained Ed.

"Go on Sock head take the picture" whispered Eddy in a nervous voice.

"Oh I don't know Eddy it seem kind of risky" said Edd as nervous as Eddy.

"Go on already" said Eddy.

Unfortunately that was a mistake. For when the flash went off the robots notice the Eds and started to run to them. The Eds tried to run but the robots were too fast for them. At this same time Jonny and Plank had just arrived at the site and when he saw the robot he hid behind a pile of junk and listened.

"You are now under the control of Dr. Eggman please surrender or we will have to us force" Explained E-103.

"We better do what he says guy or we meant get shout on the spot" warned Edd.

They all agree and start to walk with their hands up. As Jonny and Plank watch in terror, Jonny knows (even after past events) that the Eds need help.

"Quick buddy we need to go get help, what's that Plank" said Jonny.

"Your right Plank the kids would never make it in time, and we don't even know if they'd even try to help" said Jonny.

"Were going to have to save them ourselves, come on Plank" said Jonny.

At this time the ship was already taking off so Jonny had to act quickly and jump on to a big pole of metal underneath one of the wing and started to climb up it and jumped into one of the open windows and closed it as the ship took off. That was the beginning of a week they would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Speedy VS. The Crazy**

**Chapter 2: An Attack in a Forrest**

When the Eds were being shipped to a World hungry mad man, another event was unfolding on the other side of the Toon Town country (where all toons live) the Warner Brother and their Sister Dot were out on a hike with Pinky and the Brain, and Slappy Squirrel. The woods were nice and calm, the leaves were fluttering in the tree, there were the sounds of bees making honey, it was a perfect day for a hike, (unless your a person who like it that, that is).

"I can't believe this, this is an outrage, I can't believe you there little guy got me to go with you hike, I don't do exercising and I can't get up a mountain don't ask me" complained Slappy.

"Oh cheer up Slappy; at least all six of us are getting our exercise" Said Yakko

"Then what about the other two in the back" said The Brain in an annoyed voice, pointing in the back of them.

There were another two who had tagged along, and they were non other then the Green faced, Zoot suit wear The Mask (from Jim Carry's The Mask, and The Mask: The Animated Series), and the Big Blue guy himself Genie from Aladdin.

"They're in our Golf Club" said Yakko.

"Ahh who cares, I just want to get this over with so I can go home and get some sheep" said Slappy annoyed.

"Looks like someone's cranky" said The Mask in a fake Kids voice.

"Stuff it Michael Attree" shouted Slappy.

"Now now does anyone know where we are I can find us on the trail map, and no it's not my bad eyesight" said Slappy.

"Let me take a look" asked Wakko.

"Knock yourself out" said Slappy.

Wakko looked at the map for a few seconds, and then without warning he takes one bite right out of the map and burps.

"Needs salt" said Wakko along with another burp.

"Thanks for sharing" said Slappy.

As they continue to walk on the unmarked path without a map there was a strange sense in the air that they were all being watched.

"It's quite too quite, or did someone press the mute button on the remote to the surroundings" asked Genie.

"Sorry" said Wakko before turning the sound back on.

"Are you sure were going the right way" asked The Brain.

"Well how I'm I to know because Mr. Garbage Disposal ate the rest of the map" said Slappy.

"Well now what are we going to do, I wanted to get this over with so I could have gone to the Coco Bongo and bet all of Stanley's money, its poker night today!" complained The Mask.

"Join the club bub" said Slappy.

"What do you think I'm talking about" shouted The Mask.

"Now claim down guys, hay maybe we can ask the silver robot for directions" said Pinky.

"What silver robot Pinky" asked The Brain.

"That one right over there Brain" said Pinky pointing right in front of everyone.

Sure enough when everyone turned to look there was a small humanoid silver-grayish robot with brown eyes. It was just standing there as if it was a statue, and on one side it clearly says E-121 Phi, It then finally blurting out some words.

"Located Located!" it shouted out.

"You are now a prisoner of Dr. Eggman, please surrender or I will have to use force" It explained.

"Let me think turn myself in and be a prisoner to a hack, let me think, do you have any refreshments and big pool, me and the kids have been looking for a nice vacation" said The Mask in a torrent costume.

"It is unknown to me of your demands" said the robot.

"Oh well if your job doesn't allow you to tell us the details then were definitely not going to your cheap hotel complex" said The Mask a little annoyed.

"Well, if you won't come to reason, I will capture you for Dr. Eggman!" said the robot.

"Oh ya try me" said Slappy.

After saying that, over seven other robots of the same kind jumped out of the bushes.

"Ahhhhhh, I think they showed you" said Yakko.

"Will just see about that" said Slappy.

Then just when or crazy character were going to throw everything they had at them, a Blue Hedgehog jumps right in front of them.

"You guys run, I'll get rid of these junkbot" said Sonic.

"Hold it there, enough of the sappy teen hero act already, I'll take care of this myself and get it over with" shouted Slappy in an annoyed angered voice.

Slappy then pushed Sonic out of the way and started to unleash her anger on the robots and let's say that it was as much as a mess then the junkyard in Peach Creek.

"She's good" said Sonic.

"We know" they all replied.

After the battle was finished all of the robots were piled on top of each other in a pile with Slappy on top of all of them holding up her mallet, even if she know it was a pointless pose.

"Ok now that this delay is over, Sonic is it because I'm not that familiar with current stars, can you please show us to the nearest gas station or something I need to make a call" asked Slappy.

"And whale you're at it, do you know any good night club with palm trees" ask The Mask on Slappy's shoddier until she pushed him off.

"Well I could, but it's starting to get dark out and there too far from here but I could get you guy to spend the night at my place, I'm sure Tails won't mind.

"Ok, come on guy I guess we'll have to go, come on" said Slappy annoyed.

Wale they walk there Genie walks up to Slappy.

"Hay if Sonic can run at the speed of sound, why can't he carry us home" asked Genie.

"The same reason you won't uses your magic, so not to ruin the Plot of the Story, why else Lineal Hampton" said Slappy.

Genie agrees and they continue walking.

Meanwhile Eggman is in his lab looking at his weird prisoners with his robot SA-55 on his flying platform.

"Ok SA-55 show me or progress so far" asked Eggman.

"With pleasure sir" replied SA-55.

SA-55 then pressed one of his buttons and reveled a window to a cell split up in three areas with the Eds in each one.

"As you will see they see they can't see or hear us but we can with them" said SA-55.

"I cannot believe this Eddy, you got us in another mess again only it's your biggest one yet" said Edd.

"Well how was I supposed to know we would be captured by Doctor who's trying to take over the world" explained Eddy.

"Well, look on the bright side guy" said Ed.

"What bright side Ed" said Eddy annoyed.

"At least were together" said Ed.

"Shut up Ed" said Eddy still annoyed.

"Ha ha, they can be enjoyable watch" said Eggman.

"I think you'll think the same thing about the next ones" said SA-55.

He then opened the next window to revel The Mad Hatter and the Marsh Hare from Disney's Alice in Wonderland.

"As you will see we had captured them with them not even knowing" said SA-55.

"Well isn't this grand, wouldn't you say" said The Mad Hatter to the Marsh Hare.

"Why yes indeed, I have not had this long of an Unbirthday in years" replied the Marsh Hare.

"Yes and the strangest thing it hasn't even gotten dark out, strange right" said The Mad Hatter.

Dr. Eggman and SA-55 just looked at each other in a strange disbelief.

"They're not like most people are they" asked Eggman.

"No they are not" said SA-55.

"We had to uses Virtual reality just to keep them in there" told SA-55.

"Where did we find them anyway, in fact why are they here" asked Eggman.

"We don't know" said SA-55.

The next one contained two very strange ones, unless you know them, it was good old Sam and Max: Freelance Police playing cards not even paying attention to where they were.

"I got pocket tens" said Sam.

"Go fish" replied Max.

"Want game are they playing?" asked Eggman.

"We've been watching them for three hours and we still don't know" said SA-55.

"Well what's the next one" asked Eggman.

"This one is the weirdest of them all, he's all black, he's only 2-D, he beeps instead of talking, and he walks around with weird objects including a Bell" told SA-55.

When he opened the last door, it was exactly as he had described it, it was Mr. Game and Watch and he was as mad as the rest of them, he was running and jumping around with steam coming off of him.

"Ha Ha Ha, he's just as strange as the rest of them, and once we unlock their strange secrets, Sonic will have nowhere to hid" laughed Eggman.

"Yes, but Dr. we have a little problem" said SA-55.

"What problem?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"The E-series did well, except for the E-121s which were destroyed by one of the subjects you wanted in the woods" explained SA-55.

"Stupid old robots, I know they wouldn't work the 2nd time around" shouted Eggman.

"Then why did you use them" asked SA-55.

"Be quite you, now go turn on the E-series again, were going to have a little Mid-Night ambush at Tail's Lab tonight" said Eggman starting to laugh.

What is Eggman's plan, and why does he want these weird characters. It's unknown to us, but want Eggman doesn't know is that a stowaway was watching the whole thing from an air vent.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Speedy VS. The Crazy**

**Chapter 3: A Mid-Night Ambush**

It was a quite night over at Tail's lab. There was no wind, no clouds, just the sound of crickets' creeping. It was the perfect night for a kidnapping. The E-Series had just arrived. They had gotten instructions to sneak in and get the rest of the character.

"OK we have to get this right now, did you guys bring the lock-picker attachment" asked E-104.

"Yes, it's right here" said E-101 holding up a big lock picking arm.

"Good, give it here" ask E-104.

After the robot got through Tail's Security, they went right to the room where they everyone was staying. Once in there the robots got right to work. First they got Pinky and The Brain because they were the easiest to grab. They had to be careful with the rest of them for they were very dangerous if woken up. When getting Genie they had to use a soft sounding vacuum for he could only be contained in a closed space. After that they went to work on the Warners. Unknown to them is that the Warners are awake and pretending to sleep, plus they didn't care.

"Were not that stupid we just go with the story's plot" whispered Yakko.

After bagging all of them, the only one they had left was Slappy sleeping half awake, dreaming of the time Walter Wolf was trying to rearrange her face when she was faking being asleep during plastic surgery (which never happened).

"Ok, you guys bring the rest to Eggman I'll get this one" said E-103.

"Ok, but we'll stay outside incase it doesn't work, remember they told us this one is the dangerous one" reminded E-104.

"I'm sure she's not that bad, now go I'll take care of her" said E-103.

The rest of them left, leaving E-103 alone with Slappy. E-103 went right to work on her; first he went to carefully take her covers off. When this is happening, Slappy started to mumble in her sleep of what she said and did that day she was dreaming.

"Hay, Arnold Palmer thank you for putting in time to operate" muttered Slappy.

"Why your well come and … wait what am I saying" said E-103.

But before E-103 could do anything else, Slappy pull a string in her pillow and an Anvil intently fell on E-103. Even so he got right back up, a little annoyed.

"Ok, no funny stuff you hear, Ok good" said E-103.

But before he could stop her, Slappy slapped a bunch of putty on the robot's face and started to mush it in, puffed it up, made a noise and scrunched it, then stretched it like Jay Leno. He then finally pulled away and pulled the putty off his face.

"Listen, if you're doing this on purpose, stop it and let me do this" said E-103.

"Is this sad or want" mumbled Slappy.

"What did you say" ask E-103 angrily.

When E-103 tried to smash Slappy with his arm, Slappy slid off the bed and lefted an iron plate in her place. After crushing it, he started to vibrate and was tripped by Slappy (still on the floor) and crash into the wall.

"That's it" shouted E-103.

He then put Slappy back on the bed and grab his bag and tried to stuff her into the bag, but she kept on putting her arms and legs up whenever he would push them down.

"Jerry Lewis, eat your heart out" muttered Slappy.

He tried to do it one more time but this time she hit him, shooting him into the ceiling. When he fell back down he seemed to miss Slappy when falling on the bed.

"Ok, No more Mr. Nice Robot" shouted E-103 at the sometime the other robots came in.

"What's been all the noise Delta" asked E-101.

"Ok, I don't care what Eggman says, this one is fried" shouted E-103.

"When they all turned around to blast her they saw that she was holding up panels.

"Oh, give us those" said E-103.

They all went over to grab the electric panel out of her hands, but she closed them at the last second.

"What you can get away with in these stories today are shocking" muttered Slappy as she short circuited the robots with the panels.

They then blasted through the roof. They then started to scream, grabbed the bags and ran for their lives. Slappy then finally woke up.

"What, Who, Where, What happened, as if I cared" said Slappy.

As the robot ran from where they had come from, they had decided not to tell Eggman that they did not bring Slappy with them. When they arrived, Eggman was waiting at the door.

"Good work men, so I'm expecting that you got all of them right" asked Eggman.

"Yes, we did sir" said E-101.

"Good, did you get the mice" asked Eggman.

"Yes, right here sir, just what you wanted" said E-104 before handing him the small bag with Pinky and the Brain in it.

They then put all of the people into their own Containment Units to be tested tomorrow with the rest of them.

"Ha ha ha, everything is going to plan" laughed Eggman.

Unknown to Eggman was that there was someone in his lab who was making up a plan of his own. But, It will only take time to see want Eggman has in store for everyone soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Speedy VS. The Crazy**

**Chapter 4: The Test**

It was the day Eggman would test some of the characters to find out their Secrets, in which he would later use to download into his robots. SA-55 had just finished testing Genie when Eggman came in.

"So SA-55, wants our progress" asked Eggman.

"Well were almost done, we still need to test the last two, but I'm warning you Doctor, these ones are really crazy" warned SA-55.

"Who care how much they are, just finish it" said Eggman.

"If you say so" said SA-55.

The next ones to test were none other than the Warner Bros. and their sister Dot. Even so, Eggman didn't seem to see any threat and made one of the stupidest decisions of his life, to try and get the secrets out manually.

"Are you sure sir" asked SA-55.

"Yes already, now let them out" shouted Eggman.

"OK, but you asked for it" said SA-55.

After opening the door, the Warners stormed out, jumped on Eggman and gave him a big kiss from each of them. Whale Eggman is spiting it off; the Warners are doing the same thing (for Eggman had bad breath).

"Why you…" shouted Eggman before stopping to try and reason with them "…nice little kid, now can you let me know of your strange secrets, please."

"Well, Wakko has a wart on his hand" said Yakko before showing Eggman Wakko's Hand.

"Yuck" said Eggman after seeing how big it is.

"No tell me your crazy secrets" said Eggman.

"Oh right, the secret to us being crazy, you see the key to the whole thing is… um, you got something on your nose" said Yakko.

"Did I get it" ask Eggman after trying to wipe his nose.

"Ya, No wait you still have it" said Yakko.

"How about now" asked Eggman.

"No, yuck" said Yakko in discuss.

"Eww, get it get it" shouted Wakko and Dot.

"Please, could you go to the bathroom and take care of it" asked Yakko.

"Oh, all right" said Eggman as he walked to the bathroom door.

Once in there, Wakko lock the door and the Warners started to celebrate when saying "Were in charge, were in charge, were in charge" when Eggman smashed the door down in anger.

"You horrible children, who taught you how to behave" shouted Eggman.

"No sir" said Wakko.

"You see were orphans" said Dot before they started doing the puppy dog face on him.

"Well, everyone has problems" said Eggman as he started to walk the other way only to see the Warners there too.

"You know we would so love to be adopted" said Yakko before they do the same thing as before.

"Would you be our new daddy" asked Wakko.

"NO" shouted Eggman before the kids jumped on his arms and shoulders.

"Buy me a toy Daddy, buy me a toy" asked Dot as Wakko said "Oh please dado."

"I'm not your father" shouted Eggman.

"That not what mommy said" said Yakko.

"When will this insanity stop" shouted Eggman.

The Warners then sated up for a game show saying "ME ME ME ME ME."

"Yes you" asked Eggman to Dot.

"Daaaaa, what was the question" said Dot in an idiot voice.

"Are you going to tell me the secrets or not" asked Eggman.

"Never" shouted the Warners.

"Then I'll have to send you all to the `cave of your worst nightmare" said Eggman as he pulls a lever to send the Warner down to the cave.

They then came back up with a terror look on their faces.

"So are you ready now" asked Eggman.

"Yes, just don't send us back there, please" pleated Yakko.

"Will see now tell me the secrets, now" asked Eggman.

"Um well, Ok the trick is that you get it by wishing, ya, wishing from a magic object" said Yakko lying.

"Well then I might have to get the chaos emeralds after all" said Eggman.

"Ya, but you have to be careful things are taking so easily now a days, like um, what are you thinking of" asked Yakko.

"Well I would like to rule the world."

"Here you go it spins" said Yakko holding up a globe.

"Um, how about fame and fortune" asked Eggman.

"Here Fame and a Subscription to fortune magazine" said Yakko holding up two magazine.

"Rats, I know how about youth and beauty" asked Eggman till Yakko pointed to Wakko.

"Here you go a Kid and a horse" said Wakko.

"Um, I know I'll wish for a million bucks, no make that two million bucks" said Eggman before being stepped on by two million Deer.

"Just be glad it's not mating season" said Yakko.

"I know, how about all the dough in the world" said Eggman.

"Sounds good to me" said Yakko before him and his sibling started throwing custard pies at Eggman.

"See it's pastry dough, it's a joke, get it" asked Yakko.

"Yes and now you're going to get it, SA-55 lock them up" said Eggman.

After locking the Warner back up SA-55 opened the next cell to show The Mask right at the window making faces.

"Proceed with the operation" said Eggman as SA-55 made The Mask's room start to spin.

When the room stopped The Mask looked like a mime.

"And now I will do The Box" said The Mask as he did the box performance.

"He's good, but want is he some kind of clown" asked SA-55.

"Hay by the way does this thing get cable" asked The Mask holding up a remote.

"I'm shooting gamma rays, x-rays, microwaves, and high intense radiation which should give us good results" said SA-55.

As he did so the window started to look like a static screen on a TV.

"You know this always happens during the best part of the movie" shouted The Mask.

"He thinks this is a joke" shouted Eggman.

"My I subjects altering his brainwaves" ask SA-55.

"Yes, do it brake him, brake him" shouted Eggman.

"Will the doctor see me now" asked The Mask on the other side of the window before they started altering his brainwaves.

"My brain, what are you doing to my brainnnnnnnnnnn" shouted The Mask before party lights came on and The Mask was in a hippie outfit.

"Ha ha, groovy party man, got any doors" asked The Mask.

"You want a party, I'll give you a party, where's the pulverizing button, I'm going to vaporize this clown" shouted Eggman.

"Oh, way do you even bother, you always fail, what make you think this will be any different" said SA-55.

"Ok that's it, you always annoy me with every detail, your just so annoying" shouted Eggman.

As SA-55 and Eggman keep fighting with each other, The Mask is getting annoyed that he's not causing it. So he comes in to break it up.

"All right, break it up, take it outside here, no brawling in the secret lab" shouted The Mask in a Referee outfit.

"How did you get out of the Containment Units" asked Eggman.

"Oh Pleases, that old thing, I just stuck around because your even as amusing as UT. Callaway, back home, in fact you remind me of him" explained The Mask.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, that it, you people are driving me crazy" screamed Eggman as Sonic and Slappy came in.

"Hold it right there Eggman" said Sonic.

"Just hand over the guys and I won't have to turn you inside…" said Slappy before she was interrupt by Eggman.

"Here, take them, take them all ready, take them!!!" shouted Eggman with bloodshot eyes and a cracking voice when pushing all of his prisoners to Slappy.

"Hay, von Stroheim, I'm not done talking here" said Slappy before Eggman come back and gave her boxes filled with most of his belongings.

"Take this too, take it all, JUST GET OUT OF MY LAB, HEE HA HA HA" laughed Eggman in insanity.

If you think this is the end then you're wrong. For Eggman had one more trick before he had gotten mentally ill.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Speedy VS. The Crazy**

**Chapter 5: The End**

After they had just escaped the hands of Dr. Eggman, the crazy characters were just about to escape his headquarters. They were just about to leave through the lobby, unaware that Eggman had something waiting for them there.

"Wow, I have never seen Eggman that crazy" said Sonic.

"What can I say, were the best" said Yakko.

"I mean, I usually see him as mad as Dr., But that was just huge" said Sonic.

At this time everyone is talking about where they were and how they had plans when back at home.

"Finally were out of here, I couldn't stand Double-D's nagging everyday about nothing" complained Eddy.

"Well Eddy it was your fault in the first place, I tried to tell you that it might happen and we end up on the other side of the world, or wherever we are" said Edd.

"Oh quite your blubbering, at least were leaving now" said Eddy.

At the same time Sam and Max were just admiring the décor of the place.

"Wow Max this place is way bigger than I expected, and the portraits are just to die for" said Sam.

"I think that because there all of Eggman, Sam" said Max.

"Yeah you got a point there little buddy, I think we should call a under taker just in case" said Sam as Slappy complains.

"Oh will you people just be quit already, I'm trying to open this cheap metal door, has that yutz hared of oiling his door after every 20 years!" shouted Slappy.

"Move away ma'am, me and Max are professionals at this kind of work" told Sam to Slappy.

"So is my Arnold Trump, just open that door already I've already wasted enough time just dealing with a Yutz who think he has it made to rule the world, no offense to the little white hare ball over there" said Slappy wale pointing to The Brain.

"Noon taken" replied Brain.

"Ok Max on my single, Three… two… GET OUT OF THE WAY RIGHT NOW!!!" shouted Sam as he and Max take out a Bazooka and a rocket-propelled grenade (RPG).

Sam and Max then pause for a second and then start to shout at the door. Once the smoke cleared, there was a big hole where the door had stood. As they were finally going to leave another robot jumps from the sealling right in front of them. It was a small black one that looked like the ones Slappy had destroyed in the woods.

"Ahh, not anther one of these trash heaps" shouted Slappy.

"No, I may say that I am the only thing standing between you and the exit dear lady" said the robot in a gentlemen's voice.

"Wait a minute, is that you Gemerl" asked Sonic.

"Yes and no, I would say that I am a new a improved Gemerl made by SA-55 for Dr. Eggman before he went crazy, you may call me Gemerl 2, I was also rebuilt from data scanned from the little mouse there with the big head's brain" said Gemerl 2.

Everyone looks at Brain.

"What, how was I supposed to know, I was asleep" said Brain.

"Narf, but Brain, didn't you tell me years ago that you were a light sleeper" asked Pinky.

"You're not helping Pinky" muttered Brain in an annoyed voice.

"Either way, my orders were to dispose of you as soon as possible" said Gemerl 2.

"Forget it, I am not staying on this trash heap any longer" shout Eddy in mad voice.

"Eddy" warned Edd.

"… And if you have any to say about it say it now pipsqueak" shouted Eddy in Gemerl 2's face.

There is a great silence; everyone is steering at Eddy who is breathing hardly after a speech like that, then Gemerl 2 replies.

"So I'm a pipsqueak, well I'll show you whose a pipsqueak, pipsqueak!" said Gemerl 2 in a mad voice.

He then unleashes a great sonic blast and starts to suck want ever is nearby. Ed had then grabbed both Edd and Eddy and grabbed the floor. The other were all hanging on anything stuck to the floor, but was not needed as all of the force was focused on the Eds. The force was so strong that it pulls Ed up from the floor when still hanging on to the floor ripped it up to create a sort of metal barrier in the floor. When air had settled, the Eds were laying on the ground unharmed. They then get up to see a red energy shield blocking them from everyone else. The Ed then look up to see the horror. The small robot that used to be Gemerl 2 was now a 7 foot tall, muscle bond, metal monster. Then Sonic noticed something, he had a big gold crown shaped object on his head that had seven gems inside it.

"Chaos Emeralds, of course, every time" said Sonic to himself.

"**So, who's the pipsqueak now" **said Gemerl 2 in a deeper voice.

"Um, no one, I take it all back, you're the tallest guy I know" said Eddy in fear.

"Too late, you are to be the first to be destroyed by my power" said Gemerl 2.

As the Eds are cornered, the Warners are watching in enjoyment.

"You got to love these in-flight movies, expressly when the tall black idiot is the villain" said Yakko whale eating popcorn.

Gemerl 2 looks to see who said that.

"Ohh, very funny, who writes your materiel" said Gemerl 2 in Yakko's face.

"They do" said Yakko pointing to his brother using typewriters.

"OK, why don't you kid go bother Rush Limbaugh" said Gemerl 2 in a annoyed voice.

Dot hands Yakko a line "Were afraid he might eat us".

"Oh ya, that's some big words coming from a kid that looks like a demented monkey" shouted Gemerl 2.

Yakko then does a wicked smile at him, knowing there is going to be fight with words here.

Yakko: You know you can talk your head off all day and never miss it.

Gemerl 2: Oh ya, well is that your face or did you block a kick.

Yakko: Too bad the closest you'll ever come to a brainstorm is a light drizzle.

Gemerl 2: There's a train leaving in a few minutes, why don't you be under it.

Yakko: You know you'd make a fortune renting your head out as a balloon.

Gemerl 2: Oh… oh yeah, I guess you're one of those mighty brains, mighty empty.

Yakko: The last time I saw a mouth that big it had a fish hook in it.

Gemerl 2: "Um… you're a little Shorty… Shorty."

Yakko: "Oh yeah, you couldn't even count to twenty without even taking off your feet."

Gemerl 2: "You're a little… big eared… kid!"

Yakko: "You got a great face for radio."

Gemerl 2: "You're a… you're a nudity head."

Yakko: "I know what you are but want am I."

Gemerl 2: "You're a…a…a…a… AHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Duck and cover, duck cover" said Wakko excitedly as the Warners hid behind the pulled up floor with the Eds, as Gemerl 2 slightly explodes with stress. As the smoke clears, there is Gemerl 2, slightly damage, and madder than ever.

"You little cretonnes, now you shall pay" shouted Gemerl 2, "wait how did you get in past the shield?"

"Don't ask" said Dot.

Then as Gemerl got closer, Yakko asks his siblings in a Captain Kirk voice.

"Wakko, anything in your gag bag that can handle this?" asked Yakko.

"No Yakko" said Wakko.

"Dot, comments, analyst?" ask Yakko.

"Nothing Yakko" said Dot.

"Bones?" asked Yakko.

Off screen "Darn it Yakko, I'm a doctor not a magician" said Leonard McCoy.

"Well I guess it up to me" said Yakko as he grabs out a remote and presses the freeze frame button. As he does so everything in that area freezes. But then Gemerl bricks through.

"YOU FROZEN EVERYTHING, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET THE PILOT LIT, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!" shouted Gemerl 2.

"We just have to say one thing, tag your it" said Yakko as the Warners switch places with the Eds.

"Now where was I, ah yes, taking out the trash" said Gemerl about to grab the Eds.

But as he is about to grab the Eds, Ed sees something in the ceiling.

"Hay guy, look" said Ed pointing to the ceiling.

"Unhand those good citizens you evil villain" shout the unknown voice.

"Who says" asked Gemerl 2.

"It is I, Captain Melonhead, and my faithful sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood, and we're here to bring the Eds home" said Jonny 2X4 in his superheroes costume.

"Jonny is that you" said Edd in surprise.

"Hay look guys, its Captain Melonhead to save us" said Ed.

"Its Melon time" says Jonny as he dives head first into Gemerl 2. As he impacts, he gets stuck in Gemerl's head.

"Get this weird kid out of my head" shouted Gemerl.

"Quick Eddy, Jonny can't hold for much longer" shouted Edd.

Eddy starts to think for a second, when he thinks of the only thing hard although to hit him.

"Hay, get your stinking hands off of Captain Melonhead" shouted Eddy in a rage.

"Silence, you pipsqueak" shouted Gemerl 2.

"SILENCE, I'll give yah silence" shouted Eddy as he grabbed Ed and Edd and started hitting them against Gemerl's legs whale Ed keeps saying "Who's there, who's there, who is there" every time Eddy hit him in there. As Captain Melonhead pop out of Gemerl's head, Gemerl fall to the ground.

"OK men, lets finish him off with the Batter-Ed" shouted Jonny as he, Plank, The Eds, and the Warners, grab onto each other from Ed's lags as his arms start to spin and start to go at high speed at Gemerl. When they hit, it was a mess, parts were flying everywhere that by the time it was done, Gemerl was reduced to his original size, all dented up, with all of the Chaos Emeralds scattered across the floor.

"NO, I never even got to use my full power" said Gemerl 2 sadly.

"Then don't mess with Peach Creek, chump" said Eddy in triumph.

As the shield when done, everyone went in to greet each of the new heroes.

"Well that the end of another adventure, right buddy" said Sam.

"Right Sam, now can I have the pleaser of tenderizing our little prisoner now" asked Max talking about Gemerl.

"Alright, but do it in the back these poor folks have heard of too much of messes in one day" said Sam.

But before Max can do anything Slappy pushes him out of the way.

"Out of my way Harold Lloyd and Charlie Chaplin, this guys part of the group that ruin my sleeping plan and … Ah forget it, I'm done with this ridicules story, I never even got a line that made sense, so hear have some dynamite down your wires" said Slappy annoyed as she stuffs lit dynamite into Gemerl 2's open edges and storms out the door. Gemerl then explodes in half but still slightly functional.

"Well now that the stiff is out of the way, because I never got to party once, IT CONGA TIME!" shouted The Mask as he puts everyone in line and they start to party out. As they do, the Eds have a little talk with Jonny.

"Go on Eddy, tell him" whispered Edd into Eddy's ear.

"Ok, now Jonny boy, I'm sorry I didn't say it before but, (choke) I'd like to thank you for saving us, (choke) and you and Plank can hang out with us once in a while, Ok" said Eddy in a hard voice.

"You're welcome Eddy, and don't worry, me and Plank will be on your side no matter what" said Jonny.

"Good kid, now just remember, just don't act that way around the kids, we got a reputation to live up to Jonny boy" said Eddy.

"Got it Eddy" said Jonny.

Then as the last few people started to go out the door, Gemerl 2 gave one last chance to destroy them by trying to get Yakko, as he was the last person in line. But before he can even jump him, Yakko (whale still Congaing) smash him with a big oversized, log mallet, and continues to conga out the door.

**The End**

**As the chapter implies.**


End file.
